Redo: Starting Again
by Setti.Black
Summary: What happens when an already married Harry & Ginny Potter make a wish that sends them back in time to Harry's second year, still remembering all that happened to them before. Will they be able to fix time and make life better? !Time Travel! !Soul Bond!
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up Again

**

* * *

**

Redo: Starting Again

A/N: Hola, everyone! This is my first fanfic on this account! My other one in ALICEandra624 where I write stories with my co writer. If you heard stories like this before, know now that they were my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, alright. Even though I know things only J.K. would know. 

**Ch.1**

**Waking Up Again**

**June 24, 2002**

* * *

All was silent in Potter Manor, the only two inhabitants still in a deep slumber. At the current moment a man with jet black unruly hair and a scar shaped like lightning on his forehead was asleep next to his wife who had fiery red hair and a temper to match. Harry and Ginny Potter. As the two slept, Harry and Ginny were thinking of the same thing, the loved ones they lost during the war. The pair, both wishing that Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Ted, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, and countless others didn't have to die. That they could redo the past 11 years, but still being able to maintain their earlier memories and know the secret to solving all their problems.

Then, as though by magic (wink, wink), they both ended up in their old homes twelve years into the past.

Harry groaned and smiled as he turned around expecting to see the love of his life, but just an ugly salmon wall. He jumped up and hit his head with the bed post. While rubbing his head he realized something, he wasn't wearing a tee shirt with blue plaid pants when he went to bed. He looked and his hands and saw that they were smaller and missing the words '_I must not tell lies'_. He touched his face feeling that his face was soft around the edges.

While he was in his train of thought he heard a shrill voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Up! Get up! Now!" his Aunt Petunia yelled as she rapped on the door. Harry's eyes widened as he realized something, he was back in his that second bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive.

Was he dreaming? Or did his dream truly come true? And if he was right, where was Ginny?

"Are you up yet?" Petunia demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

He realized what day it was as he saw the date on the calender on his nightable. It was his 12th birthday. He was indeed then the 12 year old boy he used to be, but he still remembered every spell he learned 11 years ago. Was it possible that his wish had come true? Was fate giving him another chance? Little did he know a redheaded 10 year old was asking herself the same question.

* * *

Ginny Potter opened her eyes expecting to see her husband, but came to find an image of Gwenog Jones, her current Quiditch coach on her bedroom wall. She widened her eyes when she realized she wasn't in Potter Manor. She slowly slid out of bed and headed towards her vanity mirror. She had to covered mouth to muffle her scream when she saw a 10 year old version of herself looking at her.

She realized she was at the Burrow in her old bedroom. This meant she was ten again. Which also meant Fred was alive. Then, her thoughts turned to her husband, Harry Potter, who was probably at Privet Drive with his horrible aunt and uncle. Then, the tears that threatened to spill out slowly slid down her cheeks as she realized she wouldn't see Harry for a long while.

"Hey Ginny, what's wrong?" Fred asked as he saw his little sister crying through the peephole.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled in joy as she hugged her older brother.

"Gee Ginny, with the way your acting you would have think you haven't seen Fred in five years." George said as he entered his younger sister's bedroom.

'Oh you have no idea.' Ginny thought.

"What's going on up there?" Molly Weasley asked as she headed up the stairs.

"I was wondering the same thing Mother, I was about to send a letter to Pen- someone." Percy said pompously as he entered the room.

'Finally,' Ginny thought as she was hugged by her mother. 'A new start.'

* * *

Harry was pacing around his bedroom running his hands through his messy hair.

_'Where's Ginny when you need her?' _he thought desperately.

Hedwig, who was also alive watched him curiously through the bars of her cage.

His aunt, once again, interruppted his thoughts.

"Boy! The Masons will be here any minute! I need this place to be spotless by the time I finish the pudding! Understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said politely, not wanting to antagonize his aunt.

Shocked at his calm response Petunia Dursley left the room.

_'Well, time to make this place ship shape. I wonder if the Ministry detects wandless magic? Oh, right, they don't!'_ Harry thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Fred, George, Ron, can I play with you guys?" Ginny asked her brothers as they made their way toward their makeshift Quiditch pitch.

"How many-"

"times-"

"do we-"

"have to-"

"say it?!" Fred and George said at once.

"You can't play Ginny," Ron said.

"Why not!" Ginny challenged, placing her hands on her hips in an imitation of her mum.

The twins recoiled and they said, "You haven't even got a broom, let alone be able to play."

Ginny huffed and said plainly, "Alright, I've got better things to do."

She stomped to the Burrow and went to her room and started to write a list of pranks to play on her brothers.

As she blew her hair out of her eyes she saw the date, July 31, 1992. It was Harry's birthday.

Ginny was about to grab a sheet of parchment when she remembered that he wouldn't get it anyway.

Slightly crestfallen, she continued the list.

* * *

Harry's eyes swept the garden. It would take awhile to finish all that work that was needed to be done. His eyes looked around to see if any Muggles were around. once the coast was clear, he shook his hand. All the work was being done.

In a few short minutes, Harry had finished (A/N: Hey that sort of rhymed! :P). His eyes suddenly met a familiar pair of eyes that were the size of tennis balls. Dobby. As soon as he blinked though, they disappeared.

Harry heard a rustling and saw Dudley waddling towards him with a smirk on his face that made him look rather gruesome.

"Hey, Potter! I know what day it is today."

Harry, struggling to remember that Dudley eventually became nicer, responded with, "Really, I'm so glad."

"It's your birthday." Dudley sneered.

"Yes, thank you for remembering Dudley." Harry said kindly.

Looking gobsmacked, Dudley yelled, "Doesn't that make you mad, having to do all this work on your birthday?"

"Not really," Harry said.

With nothing left to say, Dudley stormed away (A/N: Gah!!! Another rhyme!!!).

Harry chuckled and reentered the house.

* * *

Ginny was silently waltzing around her room, humming her wedding song. She thought about that wonderful night, the best night of her life in fact.

She later rejoined her family at dinner, sneeking some powder in Ron, Fred, and George's drinks. The boys were so absorbed in their conversation, they hadn't noticed. Ginny silently laughed.

At the same time, her three brothers took a sip of their pumpkin juice. They all looked fine until Ron started turning orange, which clashed horribly with his hair. The twins were laughing until they were both turning magenta. They both looked at eachother and laughed hysterically.

Percy looked outraged yet pleased that he was not turning any strange color. Ginny's parent both looked at eachother then at Ginny who was rollong on the foor. What were they going to do with this family.

* * *

Harry returned to the living room to see his family wearing fancy clothing. His Uncle Vernon and Dudley were both wearing suits and bow ties, while Petunia was wearing a dress that were the same colors as Harry's bedroom wall.

"I think we should run through the schedule again," his uncle said.

They went through the schedule including where Harry made no noise and pretended he wasn't there.

He went upstairs expecting what was expected. Dobby the house elf.

* * *

* A/N: Tadaaa!!! A longer chapter! I've also made some big adjustments. So... Please review! Until then keep on being awesome!


	2. Sorry! author's note!

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so (infinity so's later) sorry about my lack of updates. I guess I should explain myself:

School!!!!!! I love my teachers, but I don't have time to update. I have to keep my grades up if I want to get to a wonderful high school (ex. Mast Academy, La Salle, ect.)

Vacations! I love freedom and reading fanfiction on vacay. It's just how I do. Can't last a day without it. And I'm going to Colorado to ski mañana! Wish me luck that I don't fall of the mountain.

CoWriter and I can't meet up!!! Even though your favorite co-writer and I go to the same school, we have this thing where we basically have writing fanfiction as a taboo. (Weird, I know, but that's how life works! :P)

Those plot bunnies aren't biting hard enough!!!!!!!! ):3

I know that it will be hard to forgive me, but pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse (doing pathetic puppy pout) do!!! I will update this month, I swear on the River Styx!!! I luv you guys!!!!!!!

ALICEandra624


End file.
